Sorrowful Rendezvous
by GundamNymph
Summary: slash One-shot done for Cralwer. Glorfindel and Gil-galad share a moment before the elder has to return to camp. Full of fluff, slightly AU


Sorrowful Rendezvous  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
E-mail: gundamnymph@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these elves, Middle-Earth, Mandos, Lorien or anything Lord of the Rings except for my Haldir plushie and numerous LOTR books.  
  
Archive: Go ahead. Just please let me know.  
  
Feedback: I'm not stopping you. ^_~  
  
BETA: Does myself count? Didn't think so. No.  
  
Warnings: This is SLASH. Erm, AU. It's not TOO AU mind you. Some fluff.  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Gil-galad.  
  
Summary: Simple one-shot for fellow elf fiend. Glorfindel and his lover share a moment before Gil-galad has to leave.  
  
A/N: This was done purely for FS/Crawler. She was anxiously looking for G/GG fics last night and there were too few for her to read. She did a few favors for me and bam, here it is.  
  
I can't wait to get a Legolas plushie. *sigh* But Ichabod is next on my list.  
  
***  
  
Gil-galad was beautiful. The tall and imposing elf had the darkest hair and the most piercing twilight eyes. Truly a rare beauty. He held himself as any King would. Thranduil would have been murderously jealous.  
  
A chuckle escaped the blond elf's lips. Legolas and his brothers would have had to drag the sulking King on another 'camping' trip into the heart of Mirkwood. Thranduil loved his family, that much was widely known. But he also had a fiery temper that made his compassionate heart even lesser known.  
  
Glorfindel rolled a small flower between his fingers, studying his sleeping lover. Even asleep, the elf gave off a noble air. His handsome face that seemed more manly then elven was relaxed in his slumber, eyes open and blank.  
  
This was the most peaceful Glorfindel had seen him in weeks. An impish grin curved his lips as he crawled over to where Gil-galad lay in the tall grass. He let his fingers dip into that silky mane, a devious grin lighting his face that would have frightened even Elrond's sons.  
  
His long fingers looked pale and fragile against the darkness as they plaited locks together. Soon Gil-galad's long hair was filled with small braids, a much larger one crowning his head. The elder shifted in his sleep, as if he could sense something was wrong, but stayed asleep.  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at him and looked about the tree roots they were nestled in. He eyed some more flowers and started to weave them into the braids. By the time he was finished, his lover looked like some sort of nymph.  
  
He chuckled and those eyes began to focus.  
  
Gil-galad eyed him warily. "Do I want to know WHY there's such a grin about your face, meleth?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled wider and kissed him.  
  
Gil-galad was now glaring, but his eyes still twinkled. "Now I KNOW I should be worried. Lach faer?" his tone was filled with warning.  
  
Glorfindel straddled his lap, barely keeping his laughter at bay. "But it looks so lovely."  
  
The elder instantly felt his hair. His eyes widened before rolling and he dropped his hand, exasperated. "It still amazes me how much you can act like an elleth."  
  
Glorfindel scowled. "I do NOT act like an elf maid!"  
  
His lover raised an eyebrow and held up a braided and floral lock of hair. Glorfindel blushed slightly but kept glaring. Gil-galad looked at the elf in his lap, enchanted by that bottom lip sticking out in an unconscious pout. He ran a hand through that lovely golden hair and let his head fall back against the tree trunk as he smiled.  
  
Glorfindel turned into the touch like a large cat, glare starting to fade. As his lover continued to smile brightly at him, Glorfindel finally started to return the same smile.  
  
"You don't fight very fairly, maethor."  
  
Gil-galad chuckled. "Do you ever?"  
  
Glorfindel slid back on the legs upon which he sat to get a better look at his lover. "You really need to rest more often, meleth."  
  
Gil-galad sighed, a ghost of a smile still painting his lips. "I know. And I miss you dearly, but these things need to be taken care of."  
  
Glorfindel slid forward and linked his arms around his lover's neck, nuzzling the warm skin there. "And what about your lover? He gets so lonely and cold without you."  
  
"Does he?" Gil-galad gasped as that wicked tongue darted out to taste the skin there. "I'm such a poor lover, then. He doesn't deserve me."  
  
Glorfindel nipped at the bare collar bone, dragging the skin into his mouth to suckle. His lover leaned against the bark, moaning delightfully and he felt no small amount of smugness. Who else could turn this great elven lord into a pile of gelatin?  
  
Large hands cupped his skull and he let them guide him to those sensual lips. He was lost in a heated kiss, feeling himself respond easily. It had been far too long since the last rendezvous. His tongue sought entrance and met his lover's halfway.  
  
When they pulled away, both were breathless and filled with longing, knowing this could not last. Glorfindel sadly tugged at one braid in his lover's hair.  
  
"You are going to ruin my warriors respect for me, you know. They'll think some sort of maiden has stolen my heart and reduced me to some sort of weakling."  
  
Glorfindel managed a small smile. "I wonder why?"  
  
Gil-galad laughed. "Oh! What would I do without you to brighten my day and nights?"  
  
Glorfindel snuggled against him, tucking his head under that strong jaw. "Simple. You'd find some other mooning elfling."  
  
He could feel his lover smile. "Never."  
  
Glorfindel's expression became sorrowful and grim. "It's almost time for you to leave. Everyone will be wondering where you have gone off to."  
  
"We still have time yet. Oroion will return when it is time."  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, reveling in each other and the forest's song. They focused all their senses on the other, knowing their time was gone. A light snort drew their attention to a stallion as Gil- galad's horse entered the clearing.  
  
"That's your signal. I suppose we won't be seeing each other until you check in with Elrond at Imladris?"  
  
His lover nodded. "But I WILL be staying for a week and a half. Everyone will need rest and it will be good to catch up with my friend."  
  
"What about your lover?" Glorfindel pouted.  
  
"Him, too."  
  
Glorfindel swatted him sharply, sending his lover into another bout of laughter as they stood.  
  
"What am I going to do about these confounded braids?"  
  
The blond elf cocked his head at him hopefully and amused. "You COULD keep them."  
  
Gil-galad scowled.  
  
"Okay, okay. Fine." Glorfindel quickly plucked at the braids and flowers, deft fingers combing out the snarls gently. Soon the elf lord's hair was back to normal, except for a few extra braids he had left.  
  
"There."  
  
They smiled at each other, sharing one last kiss before Gil-galad mounted his horse and started off. There would never be any good-byes between them. It was too painful and foreboding. For now, he could just look forward to the lord's visit in a month. The twins and orcs were sure to keep him busy until then.  
  
An evil grin lit his face. "Maybe I should have told him?" he asked the surrounding forest.  
  
The trees whistled in the wind from their amusement at his antics. But you had to admit, that lovely little white flower looked good on him.  
  
Poor Gil-galad. He would be the laughing stock for a long time coming. Glorfindel's smile widened. And his lover would be sure to punish him.  
  
A/N: Okay. Hated how this came out. Glorfy seemed too OOC and girly. But I had no real time for good inspiration and I owed this to Crawler (sweet little dear). Maybe I'll write another one in the future? One with them in Mandos.Hmm. I even added a little Thranduil bit. See, dear? Hmm. Maybe Crawler could inspire me to do a Thranduil/? sometime.  
  
For now I'm going back to quick smutty/fluffy drabbles, as well as my Sleepy Hollow and Pirates of the Caribbean fics at aff.net.  
  
Crawler, I hoped you like.  
  
^_~GN 


End file.
